Stay with me
by Hearttoheart25
Summary: Set after 5x02.. Stefan is out of the safe but how much pain will he be in now? Will he still love elena or will being trapped in the safe make him rethink everything. Please read and review. Thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is set after 5x02 so if you haven't watched the most recent episodes then better not read this because so many spoilers. This is how I would want the season to go. Mostly stelena. Please read and review, would be appreciated a lot. Thank you! :)

* * *

Elena's P.O.V  
"Stefan?" I called out over and over again. His back was towards mine. He didn't move, not a single inch. I tried walking closer and closer towards him but I couldn't. Every step towards him felt like a step backwards.  
My body jolted up quickly. I felt a pair of arms around me.  
"Elena?" I heard as he moved closer towards me. It wasn't the voice that I wanted to hear. I could feel a tear escape my eyes. "Aw come her, Elena." He said pulling me closer towards him.  
"We-we have to find him." I said through my sobs.  
"I know. I know." He said soothingly. I closed my eyes in his embrace, trying to calm my breathing down.  
Stefan, where are you? I thought to myself.

Stefan's P.O.V  
I don't know how long I had been walking for but I didn't care. All I could think about was my thirst. I clutched at my throat. My lips were cracked and the dryness was unbearable.

My footsteps were following a heartbeat. A single heartbeat. Before I knew it, I was in a bar. A woman stood there cleaning the front counter. She turned around at the noise of my footsteps. Before she could even let out a scream, I was across the room, my sharp teeth digging into her neck. There was no one to hear her high pitched scream.

She fell to the floor, limp. I could hear two tiny gasps from the doorway. Before I knew it, there was another two bodies next to the first. I collapsed to the floor. What had I done? My thirst had subsided and now all I could think about were the three dead bodies next to me. I tightly held my head, trying to get the thoughts out.  
"It's okay." I heard her voice trying to soothe me. She knelt down in front of me, her hands cupping my face.  
"Elena?" I whispered as my eyes widened. "What... What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked her looking into her big brown eyes. She hadn't changed a bit since I last saw her. There was still that pink streak in her hair but it was more wavy now.  
She didn't answer the question, she just kept saying in a soothing tone. "It's okay. You're okay now."

She suddenly got up and started walking.  
"Elena?" I called out but she just kept walking.  
She walked into the arms of another man. One I knew so well. She started kissing Damon in front of me. I could see that Damon smirk all too well.  
"I love you. Only you." She said lovingly into his eyes. I could feel my heart break into a million pieces as she said those words. It was like she shoved her hand into my chest and just crushed my heart.  
Damon was now looking at me. "I finally got the girl. She loves me, not you. How does it feel little brother?" He said to me laughing.  
"Who would want boring old Stefan? No one." Elena said kissing damon again.  
Drowning over and over didn't compare to this pain. Nothing did.  
"How does it feel? That might not really be them but it's damn close to how they are now. While you've been drowning for three months, they've been playing house with each other. Not a single thought about you." I heard him say. Suddenly Damon and Elena were gone and I was staring at a emptiness.  
"Silas." I said, my voice hardening. I turned around to face him. My hands were rolled in fists.  
He had a look of glee on his face. "Doesn't it feel nice to not be trapped? The clean fresh air, the blood rushing down your throat, your veins bursting with power? I mean other then the fact that your brother and ex have been going at it..." He said. I could feel rage start to build up within me. Before I could do anything, he had me kneeling down in front of him. "Mmm... Lets not fight. I don't feel much in the mood right now. But here's how it's going to work. You're going to find Katherine and bring her to me. Although, I do like the chase it gets quite boring after a while."  
"And why would I do that?" I said through gritted teeth.  
"We'll, you really don't have a choice." He said with a cold smile.

Elena's P.O.V  
"So where is he then?" I asked as Caroline, Damon and I looked at the empty safe.  
"Probably off killing everyone in a hundred mile radius." Damon said offhandedly. I just stared at him in shock. "I'm just joking. We will find him before he kills someone... Hopefully." Damon said.  
"We have no idea where he is, what he's doing or where he's going." Caroline said frustratedly.  
"Thanks captain obvious." Damon said to her.  
"Well, thanks to you guys we probably already know where he won't be. And that would be anywhere near here." Caroline said.  
I ignored their bickering and knelt down over the safe. My hands traced the inside of the door where there were small dents in it. It was probably where he tried to force the door open. Stefan, please where are you?

Caroline and Damon were still bickering as we got back to the Salvatore mansion.  
"Well, no one invited you to come with us Caroline. You could have stayed at whitmore college." Damon told her.  
"He's my best friend. And if we did find him, I'm pretty sure he'd want to see me more then he'd want to see you." She said back to him.  
"You really don't like me, do you?" Damon said with a smile. He really didn't care what she thought of him.  
"What gave that away?" She said sarcastically.  
"Shhh." I said hushing them. I could hear a noise from the living room. I knew that hair all too well. He turned towards us, he had a cup of blood in his hands, his green eyes looked straight at me and then to Damon and then back to me again.  
"Stefan." I said letting out a sigh of relief as I rushed to give him a hug. I felt him flinch away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thank you for the lovely reviews :) I'm glad you are liking it so far. I also feel like elena should have to earn Stefan's love again. Right now, I don't feel like she deserves either of the brothers :/ anyway hopefully you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Elena's P.O.V  
I just knew. I knew it was him. It was like something was pulling me towards him. I couldn't describe it. I didn't want to think about it either. I was just glad that he was back.  
However, I knew he had flinched away from me but he acted like nothing had happened. I didn't want to say it but it did hurt a little. Although, I did understand why he would hate. After everything he had gone through, he had every right to not want to be near me.  
"I'm so sorry about everything!" Caroline said as they hugged.  
"What do you have to be sorry for?" Stefan asked her. He was right to ask that question. Caroline wasn't the one who should be sorry, it was me.  
"While you were suffering we were off having fun. We had no idea. It must have been awful. I can't... I can't imagine. Oh god stefan." She said hugging him again.  
"It's fine Caroline, I just need some rest." He said to her. "I'll see you guys later." And with that he walked away. We all just stared at him.

Stefan's P.O.V  
I could feel their eyes on my back but I didn't turn around. I walked into my bedroom. It was the same as always. I closed my eyes but I didn't totally shut off. Even though they were whispering I could still hear them.  
"Stefan's been drowning over and over again he has every right to be a little off." Caroline said. "So what are we going to do about him and about Katherine."  
There was a pause.  
"Why don't you stay behind and look after my little brother while elena and I go find Katherine." Damon suggested.  
"No." I heard elena say. "I want to help stefan." Damon gave her a look. "Why would I want to help Katherine? After everything she has done to each one of us?" She asked.  
"This isn't about her. It's about Silas. We can't let him get what he wants especially after what he did to Stefan." Damon said. "Anyway is there another reason why you want to stay with stefan?"  
"I thought you said earlier that you were secure enough with our relationship." She argued.  
"That was before you were having weird dreams about him!" Damon argued back.  
"I said before that nothing will change when we find Stefan and nothing has changed." Elena told him. "I still love you." She said in a softer tone. It felt like a knife were slicing into my heart, deeper and deeper. After all this was over, I had to get away from here. Far far away from here. From them.  
"Okay, why don't we just think of a plan when Stefan is here. I think that he would want to be a part of this after what Silas did to him. And anyway we don't have any way of stopping Silas so when he does come after us, he'll just kill us." Caroline said. There was another pause. And then I heard Caroline's voice again, "I do wonder why he came back? I mean after everything that happened to him, you'd think that he'd run far away from this place, wouldn't you?"  
I stopped listening after that. I let the darkness encompass me as I fell deeper and deeper into sleep.

There felt like there was a fire burning within my lungs. I tried to take a breath but only water filled my nostrils. My eyes opened and all I could see was water. I was trapped again. I tried to push the safe doors open but nothing happened. Oh god! Help! I tried to scream out but there was no sound. I needed oxygen. I needed to get out of here. I could feel myself fading into the darkness.  
I jolted up. I put my hand on my chest trying to slow my breathing down. Even when I wasn't in the safe I still felt like I was there. I needed to get away from here. I needed to get some fresh air.

I quickly went downstairs but before I could get out of the house I heard a noise.  
"Stefan?" I heard her voice from behind me.  
I stopped but I didn't turn around.  
"Where are you going?" She asked me.  
"I need some air." I told her still not looking at her. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't look into those eyes after all the pain she had caused me. I didn't want to. It hurt to look at her. To see those big brown eyes, her brown wavy hair. It hurt knowing that she was never going to be mine.  
"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked softly.  
"No." I said a little harshly. "No, no thanks." I said a little more softly.  
I put my hand on the door but she was there in front of me. "I think we need to talk. Talk about what happened to you. Talk about us."  
"Please move." I said.  
But she wouldn't budge. "No. I know that you're not okay. I know that it was agony in that safe, I could feel your pain." She said to me, her hand reaching out to touch my face. I flinched away from her hand.  
"You don't know what it feels like. I was drowning over and over again while you were with my brother. The only thing that kept me from switching everything off was you. You. Of all people, the one that caused me the most pain was the one that was giving me hope. Do you know how ironic that is?" I told her. She opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her before she could. "Getting out of the safe made me realise a lot of things. Once we find Silas and kill him, I don't ever want to be here, I don't ever want to see you, speak to you or be anywhere near you because all you do is cause me pain." I paused for a moment and looked into her eyes, which were welling up with tears. "Nothing has changed. There is nothing to talk about. There is no us." I lightly pushed her to the side and walked out the door. I didn't want to turn around to see the hurt on her face. All it would do was make me feel guilty and I didn't want that. She chose my brother over me. She had to live with that. She couldn't have it both ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews again, really appreciate it :) hope you enjoy the chapter! x

* * *

We were all sitting down in the living room. Damon was pacing with a drink in his hand. Stefan was standing with his arms folded. Caroline was fidgeting with her hands in her lap. And I stared back and forth waiting for someone to speak but no one did.  
"What are we going to do?" I asked aloud. "Silas is immortal. He can't be killed."  
"We need to find Katherine." Stefan said.  
"I don't think she's our main priority right now and anyway Jeremy and Matt have that under control." I told him. He didn't look at me once. I still felt the sting from before about what he had said.  
"For how long? They're only human. When Silas does find her, how do you think they will hold up? Silas wants Katherine, right? We need to stop him from getting Katherine." He said.  
"Stefan's right." Damon agreed with Stefan, stopping his pacing. My eyes snapped towards him. "We need to get Katherine but we also need to find a way to stop him. We need to split up. One of us should go find Jeremy and help them and the rest should find a way to stop Silas."  
"I'll go." Stefan said immediately and damon nodded.  
"Do you need someone to go with you?" Caroline asked.  
"No, I'll be fine." He said. "You just help them find a way to kill Silas."  
"Where do we even start?" I wondered. "We could maybe get Bonnie but after her father dying, I don't think she'd want to come back here." I said. Caroline and I had tried calling Bonnie ever since we found out but there was no answer. Did she know? I hated not being able to comfort her. She had been through so much in the past. This was the last thing that she needed.

I looked up to see Stefan staring at me. There was confusion on his face.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Don't... Don't you know?" He said with a horrified look.  
"Know what?" I said slowly. I knew that look. It was the look he had when he was going to stay something bad.  
He gulped. There was a long pause. "Know what, stefan?" I said in a much harder tone.  
He opened his mouth a few times and then closed it like he didn't know what to say or how to say it.  
"Just before I got locked in the safe, Silas had talked to me. He said that the spell that trapped him was by a living witch..." I looked at him with confusion. I could feel Caroline clutch the chair for dear life. My heart started beating faster. I kept shaking my head back and forth. This was not happening. Bonnie... Bonnie couldn't... She just couldn't.. "The spell was broken when... When she had died."  
"No-no-no." I just kept saying over and over again. Damon was next to me in a second trying to get me to calm down but I couldn't. I couldn't breathe. I felt Caroline next to me like a statue. She was moving. "No!" I said pushing Damon away. I stood up immediately.  
"Elena, it's going to be okay." Damon kept repeating to me.  
"It's going to be okay? IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY. It is not okay! Our best friend is... She's dead!" I said going into hysterics. I grabbed the lamp and threw it against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces.

I felt a pair of arms grab a hold of me.  
"Elena. Elena." He said turning me around. I looked into his green eyes. My breathing was rugged. I tried to get out of his grip but he was strong.  
"Elena, look at me." He told me but I just kept shaking my head.  
"It can't be true. It just can't be." I repeated. "Please." I begged for him to take it back. He was lying. He had to be lying. Bonnie... Bonnie couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. How did I not know?  
"Elena, look at me." He said again. I looked into his green eyes. "You're going to have to be strong, okay? I know that this is hard. Believe me, I know. But just think about Bonnie."  
"I can't!" I said loudly trying to shake him off.  
"No, no shh. Elena, please. I know what you are going through but be strong for her. All that emotion, all the sadness, all that anger channel that into finding a way to kill Silas. Do it for Bonnie. All of this started with Silas and all of it will end with him, okay?" He said. I felt my breathing start to slow down. I nodded slowly. Kill Silas. That was all I could think about. Stefan let go of me and there was a strong urge to be closer to him. I could feel Damon's eyes on us, there was a hard expression on his face. I tried to not look at him. I know that this was hurting him too but stefan always had a way of calming me down. I don't know how.

"Okay, why don't I go find Katherine then and you guys find anything you can on Silas. He's 2000 years old, there must be something on him. Maybe Bonnie had some witch books on him in her house?" Stefan suggested. I sat with Caroline as we just held each other. She hadn't said a word since she found out. She was in a state of shock.  
"Okay, little brother. Keep us posted when you get to where Jeremy is." Damon said. There was a small bit of relief on his face that stefan was leaving. He put a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Are you sure you can handle this by yourself?" He asked.  
Stefan just nodded. Damon patted Stefan's shoulder. Stefan looked at Caroline and I. There looked like there was a sense of guilt on his face that he was leaving us at a time like this. I just nodded at him. He gave me a small smile.  
He knelt down in front of Caroline. "We will get him, okay?" Stefan told her. She just nodded but didn't say anything. Stefan hugged her and Caroline just cried in his arms. There was a small part of me that was jealous but I just buried it deep within me. We were all going through something rough.

Stefan had left on his way to find Jeremy and Katherine and Matt and I had told damon to go out for some air. I needed to talk with Caroline. The usually bubbly talkative Caroline, had been sitting in the same position and not said a word. She didn't look up or anything. It was like a part of her died. A part of me had died as well. Tears fell from her eyes, one after the other. Her head was on my shoulder as I stroked her hair.  
"How did we not know?" Caroline said through her sobs. "How did we not know our best friend is... Is dead." She said staring at the ground in front of us.  
"I don't know." I said quietly. Suddenly a thought struck me. "Who was texting us and sending us post cards?" I wondered confused. We had gotten one every week all summer that's why we didn't know.  
"Someone must have knew but who?" Caroline asked.  
We sat there in a moment of silence. Who knew? And why would they do that?

"I wish we could say goodbye one more time." Caroline said softly breaking the silence.  
"We will. We will find a way to get her back." I told myself more then Caroline. More crazier stuff has happened.  
"Doesn't there have to be some balance or some crazy stuff? Bonnie always said there had to be a balance. Maybe ask your brother? He came back from the dead." She said sitting up now. She was still holding the pillow tightly against her.  
My eyes widened. "A balance... A balance of nature. If someone comes back from the dead, someone has to die... Oh god." I said loudly. "My brother! He never told us how he came back to life and I never asked because I was so happy... She must have done something... And now... Now... Oh god." I said clasping my hand to my mouth. All these emotions were running through me. "I had turned off all my emotions because of Jeremy's death and she must have thought that she could help by making Jeremy alive. This is all my fault." The emotions were overwhelming me. The guilt.  
"Elena.. Elena!" Caroline said. "Snap out of it. She chose to do it. You never told her."  
"But if I hadn't gone all crazy, maybe she wouldn't have." I said raising my voice.  
"No, she did this by herself. She loves your brother. She would have done anything for him like she would have done anything for the rest of us. She was truly selfless." Caroline said as she took a deep breath. She wiped the final tear off her face. "Stefan was right. We have to end this. We have to kill Silas."  
"How do we even do that?" I said exasperated. "He's immortal remember? Last time I checked that meant he can't be killed."  
"There has to be a way. Klaus we thought was immortal but he had one weakness-"  
"You." I said with a small grin. She punched my lightly with a smile on her face.  
"No, the white oak stake." She said but I could tell that she was blushing. "We just have to find his one weakness... I think I know how. Jeremy might have been the one who was sending us the text messages... And if so that might mean he has contact with Bonnie. Maybe Bonnie knows something?"

Damon's P.O.V  
I thought I would get a head start on finding any clues while elena talked to Caroline. I couldn't get the image of Stefan helping elena to calm down. This wasn't the first time... Did she still love my brother?... No wait, she loves me. She chose me... Didn't she also choose my brother once and look what happened there? No, no I should be happy that my brother was back. He hadn't deserved to suffer in that safe... Him of all people. But I couldn't help feeling a little envious. They always chose him over me. Every time. Didn't I get to be a little jealous?... No, she chose me. She chose me. I finally got the girl... So why did I feel like I was losing her already? My fist came head first into one of the trees outside Bonnie's house.  
"Someone's got anger problems." I heard a woman's voice behind me. I turned around to see a woman with long blonde wavy hair to her waist. Her blue eyes shone in the sunlight and she had a small smile on her face. She was tall as well, nearly as tall as me.  
"Just having a bad day." I mumbled off.  
"Looks like it's going to get worse." She said, her smile fading. Before, I could do anything I felt something prick me in the side of the neck. Darkness engulfed me as I felt my body hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter :) you'll find out more about the blonde woman in the coming chapters. And I hope that whoever Elena choses in the TV show, both brothers are happy! Really not liking the whole Elena going back and forth between brothers. But I do ship Stelena :)

* * *

Damon's P.O.V  
"Urgh." I groaned.  
Every vein in my body was aching. My head was pounding. I tried to put my hand on my head but something restrained me. I was too weak to get free of the chains that bound me to the chair. A small light shone from the ceiling. I could see a shadow form.  
"Took you long enough to come around." The blonde told me sitting on a chair in front of me.  
"What do you want?" I said through gritted teeth.  
She moved her chair closer towards me so our faces were just inches apart. She stroked the side of my face, our lips almost touching.  
"You." She said in a seductive tone. Her blue eyes were piercing mine. I couldn't stop looking at her. No, no... Elena... I had a girlfriend. This woman in front of me were sexy as hell but she was no elena.

All of a sudden she burst into laughter, throwing her blonde hair back.  
"You should have seen your face." She said through her laughter. I creased my forehead, what was she playing? "I don't want you... Well, not in that way anyway. I just want to talk."  
"This is how you talk to people? Chain them to a chair?" I said raising my eyebrows.  
"Well, normally people like you bite my head off before I even start talking-"  
"Funnily enough I can understand why." I muttered.  
She pretended to not hear me and kept talking. "It's just precaution." She said shrugging. She moved her chair back a bit. "We both want the same things. We both want to stop Silas. And you can't do that without me and I can't do it without you."  
"What do you have that I need so badly to trust a complete stranger who's tied me up to a chair?" I asked.  
"Information on Silas. I know how to get rid of him but I'm not strong enough to do it myself." She told me.  
"How?" I asked.  
She laughed. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? As soon as I tell you, you will just kill me." She said.  
"How do I know that you're know just lying? How do you even know about how to get rid of him?" I asked.  
"Because I just do." She said simply.  
How could I trust her? She had me tied to a chair. But if she really did know how to kill Silas then we couldn't just let her get away. She was human, after all right? Even if she was lying, we could overpower her. I eyed her carefully.  
"So what do you say?" She asked.

Elena's P.O.V  
It had been hours since Damon had left. Where the hell was he? Oh god, did Silas do something? I tried ringing him a couple of times but no one answered.  
"Why do we even care?" Caroline asked.  
"Caroline!" I scolded. "He's my boyfriend." She rolled her eyes at me. "I know you don't like it but I love him. I do. You're just going to have to get used to it."  
"I know he's your boyfriend but I still don't understand why... Or how..." I gave her a look. "Okay, okay." She said raising her hands. "I'll try and not talk about him like that." She paused for a second and said. "I saw the way you were looking at Stefan, though."  
"I was in love with him. I will always have a place in my heart for him." I explained to her.  
"Are you sure thats all?" She asked raising her eyebrows.  
I stopped for a moment... Of course, that was all, wasn't it? I was supposed to be in love with his brother... But there was just that connection with Stefan that I couldn't explain... I didn't know what it was but I couldn't tell anyone either. Caroline would just tell me it was because of love and damon, well I definitely couldn't tell him... Maybe it was love? No... No... I love damon. It was just because Stefan had been hurt. That's all. It was all, wasn't it?  
"Of course it's all." I told her but I knew she didn't believe me, there was a small part of me that didn't believe me either. "This isn't the time to be talking about this. We need to find Damon and find a way to stop Silas."  
"You don't have to." He said from the doorway.  
"Damon! Where have you-" I stopped in mid sentence as I saw a tall, blonde woman standing next to him.

Jeremy's P.O.V

"I'm cold." Katherine complained shivering.  
She sat on the old, worn out couch with two blankets wrapped around her. I could see that she was shivering but what did I care, right? After everything that she had done to my family and friends... She was the reason I died as well... But there was a small part of me that felt sorry for her. Maybe it was because she looked like my sister. I would hate to see my sister like this.  
"Too bad." I told her. "We don't have any more blankets."  
"I can not believe this is how my life would end. A bloody cold. Katherine pierce died of a cold!" She said with a laugh. "Do you know how ridiculous it sounds?" She said looking at me.  
"Well, at least all of the vengeful vampires don't have to lift a finger to kill you." I said to her in a joking way and she just rolled her eyes. "So why is Silas chasing after you anyway? What did you do this time?" I asked her.  
"I have no idea." She said shrugging but I saw the fear in her eyes. I had never seen it before. She was not liking being human.  
"You've pissed off a vampire hybrid and countless other vampires and you don't know how you pissed off this one?" I asked.  
"Maybe people just don't like her." Matt said.  
"Shh." Katherine said raising a finger to her lips. Her eyes filled with fear.  
"What? I'm just speaking the-"  
"Shhh. There's someone here." She said hushing both of us.  
"How can you hear that?"  
"I might not be a vampire but I still can hear."  
"It's probably Stefan. He called earlier to say he'd be helping out."  
I could hear the footsteps coming closer now. Katherine was behind me and Matt had the shot gun.  
"Hey, Jeremy?" I heard someone call out. I knew that voice from anywhere. My breathing relaxed but Katherine held my arm tightly. I gave her a look but she just shook her head.  
"That's not him." She whispered. I gave her another look. "I can feel it."  
But before we had any time to relax the door was flying towards us. I shielded Katherine while Matt loaded the shot gun. Suddenly, there was a loud cracking noise as Matt hit the wall and the gun snapped in half. I could feel Katherine shaking behind me. I tried to see if matt was okay but he stood in front of me. He looked exactly like Stefan but there was something different about him. Much darker, I could feel it.  
"Silas." I said through gritted teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, thank you for the reviews! Really appreciate it :) can we trust the blonde woman? Sorry, this is a bit of a short chapter but the next chapter should be longer.

* * *

Elena's P.O.V  
"Damon, can we talk?" I asked him trying not to grit my teeth.  
He just nodded. The blonde woman didn't say anything. There was something in her eyes and she stared at me. Hatred? No, it couldn't be... could it? She didn't even know me.

As soon as we got outside, we started talking.  
"I asked you to find information on Silas not bring back a woman." I said to him angrily. "How is she going to help!"  
"Elena, calm down. She's the answer to all our questions." He said to me calmly. I gave him a look to explain. How the hell was she the answer to all our questions? Who was she anyway? "I met her when I was going out... She said she could help us."  
"And you just believe her? A stranger?" I said astounded. How could he be this stupid? Silas can shape shift into anyone, how are we so sure that's not him?  
"Yes I do. She explained everything to me. Just let her explain it to you." He pleaded. I thought for a moment. What was the harm in just hearing her out?  
We walked inside the house and I let her explain. Damon poured himself a drink and Caroline eyed her carefully. There was something weird about her. Something different but I just couldn't quite put my finger to it.  
"I am from a line of witches. Silas wanted something that could make him immortal." She started.  
"We already know." I interrupted. I knew I was being rude but I just had a nagging feeling about her.  
She looked at me with a small smile on her face. "But what you don't know, is that he also wanted it for someone else. Someone who he truly loved."  
"He's capable of love?" Damon muttered to himself.  
"Everyone's capable of love." She told him. "Anyway, with the spell that made him immortal, there was also a cure. A cure that could make him human so that he could die." She explained.  
"If that's how you're going to stop him, I'm sorry but that cure has already gone to someone else." Caroline pointed out.  
"It's not the only cure. There's another one. He's not the only immortal out there. He found his one true love before he came immortal." She told us. Her tone darkening towards the end. "He tricked a woman named Qetsiyah into believing that he loved her so she would make two immortality spells. One for him and one for her. After she made it for him, she found out that he didn't really love her. He loved amara. They were going to live forever together. They stole the immortality spells and drank it. Qetsiyah found them one day and killed Amara by giving her the cure and then ripping her heart out. Qetsiyah then turned Silas into stone hoping that one day when he did get out he would drink the cure." She explained to all of us. She then turned to me. "Amara looked exactly like you. She was the original version of you. Nature has been creating ripple effects of Amara and Silas bringing them together. That's why you're all linked." She said to us.  
I stared in shock. The whole room went silent. What was she talking about?  
"Destiny has been in you and Stefan's favour." She told me.  
"But-but..." I couldn't speak. Was she even telling the truth?  
"You forgot to mention that part when we were talking." Damon said with gritted teeth.  
The blonde woman looked at him with a sad smile on her face. "Your just like Qetsiyah. Your nothing more then an obstacle in their path." She said to him. I didn't know what to say. I just kept staring at the ground. I heard Damon walk out the door. Should I follow him or give him space? My feet were frozen to the floor as her words kept spinning in my head.

I decided to go after Damon. We didn't even know if she was telling the truth. We didn't even know her name anyway. But what if it was true? Everything made sense. My connection with Stefan. Dopplegangers. Everything.  
Damon stood outside with his back towards me. I walked up standing next to me.  
"Damon..." I said softly not knowing what to say. What to tell him.  
He laughed without any humour. "That's why you and Katherine always chose him over me. It was always going to be Stefan and I was just something blocking destiny." He said angrily.  
"I chose you." I said quietly.  
He turned to face me. "You can honestly tell me that you have no feelings for him?" He asked me. I paused for a second but before I could say anything he said, "I should have known. The way you look at him. The way you talk about him. The way that he's the only one that can get you to calm down, to listen. I should have known. It's always going to be Stefan, right?"  
I did love Damon, I truly did, but there was something about Stefan.  
Before I could answer, I heard Caroline call out from the doorway. "Um... Guys, Jeremy just called. Silas has Katherine."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter :) I will probably be updating one chapter a week from now on.

Elena's P.O.V  
Silence filled the air. Everyone was thinking. Not a sound left anyone's lips. Caroline explained to us what Jeremy had told her on the phone. Silas had found them and before they knew it he had taken Katherine. Damon was looking annoyed.  
"How did he even find them?" Damon asked.  
"Someone must have told him." Lana said shrugging.  
But nobody knew where Jeremy was going except for us and Silas couldn't have gotten in our heads because we hadn't seen him... Unless Stefan was actually Silas? No, it couldn't be! I knew that that was Stefan. I could feel it was.  
"How-how did Stefan get out of the safe?" I asked wide eyed. We had never even asked it... Oh god. How could we be so stupid?  
"Oh god. It must have been Silas. Silas was the only one who knew where he was." Caroline said in shock. "He must have done something to Stefan. No wonder stefan wanted to go find Katherine by himself. We should have known!"  
"He fooled us all. Lets just think about where to find him and how to stop him." Damon said to us. He hadn't looked at me at all. I didn't blame him. I felt awful for not saying anything. He deserved so much more then me. They both did.  
"So does that mean that he has Stefan as well?" Caroline asked looking in horror. Silas had locked Stefan in a safe before. What if he had Stefan now? What would he do to him? Oh god. We had to find both of them.  
"I can do a locator spell if you have anything of hers and his? We can see where they both are." Lana pointed out. She was a witch after all.  
My hand suddenly went to my throat as I felt the ring on my neck. It clung to me on the silver chain.  
"Here. This is his." I told her as I took the ring off me. I gave it to her reluctantly.  
She enclosed it in her hands as she closed her eyes. She mumbled a few words that I couldn't understand. Her eyes suddenly opened. "He's on the outskirts of Virginia. Do you have anything of Katherine's?"

Damon had gone upstairs and then came back with a box of Katherine's old stuff. "These are all hers."  
Lana picked something out of it and did the same thing like she did with the Stefan's ring. "They're both in the same place. I can direct us to where we need to go." She said to us.  
"So lets go." I said quickly.  
"Wait, but when we do find him, how are we going to stop Silas? Even though there is like four against one, he's immortal. He can't be stopped." Caroline pointed out to us. She was right. There was no way we could stop him.  
"I am a witch by the way, just putting it out there?" Lana said casually. We all looked at her. "I know what to do. I'm strong enough. We can get rid of him for good." She told us.  
"It's nice that you're confident with your powers and all but personally, I don't think you are. Bonnie did it but she was one of the strongest witches." I flinched as Damon said her name. It still hurt to think about it but I couldn't think about it now. We had to stop Silas.  
Lana looked him dead in the eye. All of a sudden he knelt to the floor in agony.  
"Stop it!" I screamed out to her.  
"I can make you kneel without even lifting my finger up. I'm stronger then you think. I wouldn't doubt my skills, if I were you." She said.  
"Okay, okay." Damon said in agony. I kneeled down next to him to make sure he was okay but he just brushed me off. He got up off the floor and I was just left sitting there like an idiot. "So I'm assuming you know a spell or something?" He asked looking at her and she just nodded. He pointed to her with a warning look and said, "If you do anything and this is a trap, so help me God I will-"  
"You will what?" She interrupted moving closer to him. They were metres apart. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."  
They stared into each others eyes for a moment. Damon looked like he was contemplating whether he could trust her or not.  
"Fine."

Even though Caroline really wanted to go, we told her to stay here and wait for Jeremy and Matt to come back. Damon didn't want so many people going and his excuse was that she would just get in the way. But I think that he just didn't want her to get hurt. He had told me to stay behind as well but I couldn't leave Stefan by himself. I needed to know that he was okay.

I sat in the front seat of the car and Lana sat in the back seat. I still had a weird feeling about her. There was something off... I just couldn't put my finger on it. I knew Damon still didn't fully trust her but I could see that he was willing to do anything to get Stefan back. He hadn't made any eye contact with me, only when he had asked me to stay behind. I did love Damon, of course I did... but maybe Lana's story was true? There had always been something pulling me back to Stefan... Maybe it was because we were destined to be together?


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry I haven't written lately, exams have taken up most of my time but I will post chapters as fast as I can. Thanks for reading :)

"You may be a vampire but I'm still human. I have needs." Lana said in the back seat of the car. Her groaning had made the road trip seem longer then the hour we thought it would be. It was also longer due to the fact that Silas didn't stop moving. I didn't know where he was taking them. We just had to find them. We had to find Stefan.  
"We have catered to your needs every ten minutes. How many times do you need to go toilet?" Damon said exasperated. "Every time we stop, it means we are less closer to finding my brother."  
"I have a weak bladder." She shrugged. "But you know I am curious. I thought you of all people would be the least excited to find him."  
"He's my brother." Damon said simply. I had a small smile on my face. I love the bond that they had. Even through everything, they still had each other's backs.  
"He's also the love of your life's true love." She said, "I mean if I was you I would say good riddance." Damon's eyes flickered towards me but he didn't say anything. "Oh, is it a touchy subject?" She said offhandedly.  
"Can we just drop it?" I told her. I had enough of her talking.  
"Why? So you don't have to feel guilty? You know Damon and I are both the same. We've both been screwed over by people who we thought truly loved us. Instead we were just obstacles in their paths." She said curling her hair around her fingers.  
"I do love him!" I said raising my voice at her. I saw her smirk at my reaction.  
"More then Stefan?" She asked but before I could answer Damon stopped the car.  
"This is the last stop, you hear me?" Damon told her turning around in the driver's seat. She nodded and got out of the car. Damon and I sat there, awkwardly, before he got out of the car too.

He leaned on the outside of the car, looking off into the distance. I could see worry lines on his face. Even though Stefan and him didn't say it, I knew they meant a lot to each other. Here stood the man that I love but I couldn't shake Stefan out of my thoughts. Was it because he was in danger? Or was Lana right? Was Stefan the love of my life?.. I looked over at him again. She was wrong. Lana was wrong. Damon wasn't the obstacle in the path of my relationship with Stefan. I was the obstacle in their path. In Damon and Stefan's brotherly love for each other. I had told myself that I would never be like Katherine. I would never toy with their love but here, unconsciously, I was. I guess Katherine and I were more alike then I had thought or wanted. I had to do the unselfish thing.

I got out of the car and stood in front of him. We both looked at each other for a while before I spoke. It was like we both knew what was about to happen and both of us didn't like it. It was what was needed though.  
"Please let me speak. I have to say this because it's something that I think needs to be said. I can't keep hurting you." I took a deep breath as I looked into his blue eyes. I started remembering the Summer full of passion that we had. The happiness that had overwhelmed me during those special few months. Then I started remembering the joy I had with Stefan. "Each day since I met you, my hate for you grew into love. I knew that those feelings couldn't be buried and then one day it was too much. That Summer we had was full of passion and love. I was happy. It was more then I could ever ask for. But there was something, a feeling." I paused for a second. Damon was about to say something but I stopped him. "I want to say that I love you completely with all my heart... But I can't. It would be a lie. I can't seem to shake the love I have for Stefan. I always have."  
"So you pick him?" Damon said creasing his eyebrows.  
"No, no. I want you both to happy. I don't deserve either of you. You deserve to enjoy life and be happy and fall in love with a girl that loves you with all her heart. Both of you do. I won't pick either of you." I said in a small voice. "If I don't walk away, I'll forever be hurting both of you. It pains me to hurt you, both. And if I didn't, soon enough you will hate me more then you will hate if I did walk away now."  
He just looked at me. There was a finality that felt like it was coming for a long time. I think we both knew.  
"So this is it?" He said to himself more then he said to me. I just nodded slightly, giving him a moment to himself. He was looking at the ground, his hand clenched. After a moment, he unclenched his hands and looked back up at me. "I wish that you could love me with all your heart like I love you." He said and there was something new about him that I hadn't seen before. I tried to hold back the tears.  
"Me too." I said quietly and we just stared at each other. It was like we were the only one's here... But we weren't.  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. I didn't think it would be this easy. I thought you would be smarter then that but I guess not." I heard a voice from behind me. Silas.  
"How did-"  
"From my friend, Lana." He said with a smile. For some reason, I wasn't that surprised. I knew that there was something that she wasn't telling us... that so happened to be that she was working for Silas. I clenched my teeth. "I believe you and me need to have a talk." He said looking directly at me.


End file.
